


After 306

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My predictions for 307.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 306

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the episode aired already but I just wanted to share my predictions I had from before it aired. I hope to post my 308 predictions soon so watch for that!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Jude was excited. The thought of learning Gideon’s past was exciting and scary! He knew is was going to be emotional. He knew it was going to be hard. He knew he needed to be ready for whatever was going to happen. Whatever dark and horrible secrets Gideon wanted to keep to himself. He was ready. How could he not? Gideon was there for him when he was dealing with his harsh past with his father. Gideon was sleeping and naturally rolled over to face Jude and laid his arm across Jude. Jude smiled. No more thinking. Go to sleep. Jude grabbed Gideon’s arm and snuggled close. He was ready.

 

*HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF*

 

Jude pulled up the house. It was not even close to being called a home. He quickly glanced at Gideon. His head was down and he wasn’t talking.

 

“Are you ready to face your past?”

 

Gideon sighed, “I don’t think this is a good time.”

 

“Of course it is. They’re tearing it down,” Jude looked at the house again, “You can handle this, you’re strong.”

 

Gideon didn’t respond but sighed again and looked at Jude. Jude sensed something.

 

“You think _I’m_ not strong enough to handle this.”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“Unbelieveable.” Jude got out of the car and stormed towards the house.

 

“Jude!” Gideon yelled but Jude was already through the doors. Gideon got out and followed him. He froze as he approached the door. Jude peered out from the front window. Gideon stood there and Jude got see the fear in his eyes. After a few minutes that felt like longer, Gideon opened the door. As he walked into the house, flashes of his childhood came and went, the rare good times, _all_ the horrible bad ones, and the indifferent times as well. The place hadn’t changed. It was still as torn up as he could remember. Jude just stood there and Gideon soak it all in.

 

“Is all this stuff left from your foster parents?” Jude finally got the courage to say something.

 

“Na, this couch is nicer that what I remember.”

 

“ _Nicer?_ ” Jude thought. The couch was a velvet red and looked like if you sat in it, it would break. There were lumps in the cushions and Jude could have sworn he even saw something move in them.

 

“Did they have you all sleep in the same room?”

 

“They had the boys in one room, and the girls in the other. That way they could keep the older kids from mixing.”

 

“What about your mom?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“When did she leave you?”

 

“Jude-”

 

“Gideon, you’re not the only one missing a mom.”

 

“I think I was four, five, or six when she dropped us off-”

 

“Us?”

 

“Yeah, me and my siblings.”

 

“Siblings?!”

 

“I was the oldest. I had a younger brother and sister.”

 

“Any clue where they are now?”

 

“No. We were separated.”

 

“Names?”

 

“John and Jane Doe.”

 

“Seriously?” Jude got a little annoyed by that comment.

 

“I don’t know; I was young.”

 

“Do you think they remember you?”

 

“Why would they?”

 

Jude was getting really frustrated now, “You know, you’re telling me all this like it’s nothing. Are you sure you grew up here?”

 

“Really Jude? I do this so I can control my anger and not let it control me.”

 

Jude got an idea and raised his voice, “Maybe you didn’t have a brother or sister. Maybe your foster parents were your real parents?”

 

“REAL PARENTS JUDE? SERIOUSLY? THOSE ASSHOLES COULDN’T EVEN TOAST BREAD! SEVENTEEN OF US LIVED HERE. SEVENTEEN!” The rage was real and Jude didn’t say a word. Gideon started crying, “JAKE AND AMANDA STAYED BY MY SIDE EVERYDAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WEIRDOS ARE LOOKING FOR YOUNG GIRLS ON THE STREETS? YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IS WAS LIKE HERE!”

 

Jude bear hugged Gideon, “So John is Jake and Jane is Amanda. I sure they are very great people.”

 

Gideon froze again and the tears just fell, “How would you know?”

 

“Because they were raised by you.”

  
Gideon just kept crying and Jude just kept hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and comment! Look for my predictions for 308. I got a really good idea of what COULD happen!


End file.
